Solemn Lives: Part: 1: Tidal Emotions
by Payne N. Uranus
Summary: A new girl has moved back to Tokyo, but she is not an ordinary girl. She has a past... and it's getting The Spirit Detectives into trouble. They need her help... but she doesn't know who she is. Rise's POV. WARNING: Lot of OC action in begining. --Hiatus-
1. Default Chapter: New Characters

**Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions**

-A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.

Bypaininuranus

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Default Chapter 1: Meet The Crew**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Before I start off this story, which is what I _really_ want to do, I believe it would help the reader, in this case you, if there were stats to help you fully understand the story and the new characters that will be appearing in this story. This will most likely be four-parter, one story for each character that I have created with extreme consideration and thought. No, they do not take after each character and therefore fall 'in love' with that character. No, they don't have similar weapons to them and are therefore going to 'become friends' with that someone. And no, they are not simple minded creations, they are well-thought-out, so I would appreciate it if you didn't criticize their, well, 'not very strong' points because everybody has them and if they didn't, they would be something that we call, 'impossibly perfect'. Also, I want it to be known that I their names are NOT made up, they are named after different people from my family tree that are or were alive. So, take a look yourself:

**

* * *

Rise (Re-say) Urata (U- rata) a.k.a. Aki (Ah-kee)**

Classification: ½ water demon, ½ human being- Father was human, Mother was water demon

Age: 15 years old- birth day: April 19th

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 105 lbs- she is NOT obese

Mental Description: calm, but can also be fierce due to her short temper. Mostly stoic and devious

Physical Description: Dark brown eyes and hair- has blue hints when light hits just right. Wears fake glasses and usually wears ripped-up jeans, t-shirts and a hooded sweatshirt. Also wears biker gloves

Demon Power: can change water of any form into a solid object- also controls water. When pushed too far, is transformed into full water demon- hair is a distinct blue, eyes are ice blue and power triples.

Weapon: daggers/star spikes- far away and close combat

Bow and arrows- far away combat

Tattoo: A dark blue water sphere on left inside wrist**  
**

******

* * *

Hiroshi (Hero-she) Tuchida (Two-Cheetah)**

Classification: Fire demon

Age: 12 years old- October 12th

Height: 4' 6" (he's shorter than Hiei)

Weight: 65 lbs- he's not skinny, he's very lean

Mental Description: can happy-go-lucky, loud, obnoxious, yet can be intelligent when it is necessary; also is sly

Physical Description: has short, limp, straight, maroon hair, bright fiery red eyes and has a pale complexion. Usually wears slightly baggy long sleeve shirts that are usually orange/red/black with a black/maroon/gray vest and plain old black pants/shorts that are slightly baggy as well. Also wears fingered gloves.

Demon Power: creates and controls fire- can also create fire monsters. Also has the power to create temporary illusions. When angry, worried, badly damaged, or feels that loved ones are in danger, he then transforms into a 6 ft human that has the instinct to kill, has spiky red hair, cold red eyes and power multiplies.

Weapons: none

Tattoo: black and silver ember on upper left arm

**********

* * *

************Jade D. (Dawn) Ingot**

Classification: lynx demon trapped inside an American girl's body (like Kurama) except the girl had been hit by a car and she was unable to bring the girl's spirit back to her body

Age: 16 years old- January 4th

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 125lbs- she is a tomboy that is crazy and actually wears girl's stuff

Mental Description: **Human girl**- out-going, loud, enthusiastic, bubbly. Always jokes around and is hardly ever serious; scarcely good at sneaking

**Demon**- cold, quiet, arrogant. Never is seen with a smile on her face- was previously (as in when she was little) obsessed with Youko Kurama... she was actually training to be like him, but failed miserably.

Physical Description: striking yellow hair worn down around her shoulders, golden eyes, sharp nails. Usually wears a yellow shirt that shows her navel, and capris kaki pants.

Demon Power: is able to control lightning, and is very acrobatic. Has the natural ability to be able to call out her demon self. When she appears, she has yellow hair with black stripes and wears a yellow tunic that travels down to the knees with a black belt. Keeps the yellow eyes.

Weapons: num-chucks and karate- she surpasses a black belt (no duh)

Tattoo: silver and white wildcat on inner right ankle

**************

* * *

Keniji (Ken-e-gee) Hakkai (Ha-kai, like Gen_kai_)**

Classification: unknown demon/unclassified demon- has the power to transform into animals that he has come into contact with- the human version and/or animal version

Age: 16 years old- March 1st

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: varies depending on animal form

Mental Description: Normal Form- innocent at times, but mostly a trouble maker

**Tiger Form**- calm and relaxed/ arrogant

**Grizzly Form**- clumsy, bored/ fierce

**Wolf Form**- restless and hyper/ serious

**Shark Form**- cold and furious/ distant

**Eagle Form**- nervous and always jumpy/ pleasant

Physical Description:

**Normal Form**- mouse brown hair, green eyes, skinny and slightly muscular- wears long pants with holes in the knees and a green baseball jersey with white undershirt- The Tigers 

**Tiger Form**- black mixed with white w/ black specks/brown hair w/ orange specks, yellow eyes, lean and powerful- wears forest green unbuttoned T-shirt with white undershirt, black cargo pants, Indian wristbands

**Grizzly Form**- shaggy brown hair, dark brown eyes, dark skin, buff- wears muscle shirt, biker gloves with gold knuckles, baggy jeans

**Wolf Form**- sleek gray hair, gold eyes, lean- wears gray T-shirt w/ devil logo, baggy cargo shorts, sweat bands on wrists and head

**Shark Form**- flat pale blue hair, dull gray eyes, slightly buff (more so than the other forms, but less than Grizzly)- wears navy blue long-sleeved sweater w/ wide neck w/ white undershirt, kaki blue pants

**Eagle Form**- pure white hair, silvery yellow eyes, lanky and light- wears white long-sleeved button up shirt w/ white undershirt (top three buttons undone), black dress pants

Demon Power:

**Normal Form**- Transformation into demon animal form or plain animal form

**Tiger Form**- attack: Claw of The Putnar

ability: super speed, fangs and claws

**Grizzly Form**- attack: Grizzly Claw (from the Dr. Ichigaki team)

ability: super strength

**Wolf Form**- attack: Wolf Bite

ability: endurance, fangs, and claws

**Shark Form**- attack: Solar Wave

ability: breathe underwater and sharp teeth

**Eagle Form**- attack: Chaos Current

ability: ability to fly, slight power over wind

Weapons: None

Tattoo: feathered Indian headband on upper outer right arm

******************

* * *

**

******************

* * *

OTHER NEW CHARACTERS INCLUDED ARE:**

******************

* * *

**

******************

* * *

Emiko (Amy-ko) Urata (U-rata)**

Classification: human female- Rise/Aki's stepmother

Age: 37 years old- May 4th

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs- on the slightly heavy side yet still fit

Mental Description: caring, determined, and loving. Enjoys eating chips like Doritos.

Physical Description: short, poofy black hair, dark eyes and a tan skin tone. Usually wears scoop-neck sweaters and jeans.

Demon Power: none- she is a human

Weapon: preferably a bat or whatever is in the surrounding

Tattoo: none

******************

* * *

Rich a.k.a. Rikku (Re-ku) Urata (U-rata)**

Classification: human male- Rise's birthfather

Age: 37 years old- May 29th

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 162 lbs- a faint settled-down look

Mental Description: easygoing, polite, and thoughtful. Never sees any reason to punish unless it would somehow teach a lesson.

Physical Description: short, choppy hair, calm soothing chocolate brown eyes, dark skin. Usually wears a short-sleeve T's and kaki's

Demon Power: none- he's a human

Weapon: manly power. Not really, whatever is fine for him… it's never come up.

Tattoo: none


	2. Default Chapter 2: Chapter 1: Dream

**Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions**

-A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.

By painin uranus 

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Default Chapter 2/ Chapter 1: Dream Of Thy Revolution**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Please, do not flame, though constructive criticism is welcome. My story is solely based on the show- at least, as much as it can be with new stories, new characters, and whatever new things I haven't added yet. So think about it:

What if four new teens with special powers joined the Detectives? What if Kurama fell in love? What if Hiei was the guardian of a ½ water demon, ½ human? What if an organization similar to the Black Black Club was created? What if it was a lot harder to destroy? What if they saved a ½ wolf demon? What if there was a strange DNA demon that was so rare that if they were common, the whole world would be ruled by one?

What if the story went like this?

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:Dream:.**

* * *

Water. Cold water. Surrounded by cold water. Thrashing about in waves against numerous bodies. In open mouths. In exposed eyes. Up unsuspecting noses. Inescapably in ears. Smothering them in wetness.

Rise hated it.

Swimming at the back of the pack, Rise sighed out a mouthful of water, wishing that she were anywhere else but there. Even so, she continued to struggle around in the water. She saw the team swim farther away every stroke they took and sighed again. It wasn't fair; no matter how hard she worked, she never got any better and it was slowly eating away at her enthusiasm. She kept telling herself, _it's okay. I'll swim an extra lap, work hard during practice, stay a little while longer after practice to swim some more, then I'll jog home, do leg exercises, eat a healthy dinner, …_

Rise went around the large pool that they kept under their school once again while the others on the team climbed out and started their stretching routine.

When Rise finally completed the extra lap, she saw the coach standing in the middle of the large group with his usual clipboard, assigning the team to their training groups:

Group 1 consisted of the fastest and, basically, most enduring swimmers on the team. They were the most respected out of the whole school along with top athletes from other sports.

Group 2 made up the second-fastest swimmers. They were also admired by the other kids- at least, the top swimmers of the group were. Those were the kids that came in the top ten along with the first group.

Group 3—Well, she didn't want to think about Group 3.

Those were the kids that only had the eagerness to swim… not the ability.

Rise always dreamed of being in the top group. She was close to being there, but- well, it didn't matter. But, she _really _wanted to be in Group 1- maybe even being the… _group_ _leader_. She shivered in excitement. Maybe today was her day…

"Gojyo, you'll be in Group 2,"

_That's to be expected. Gojyo is ALWAYS in Group 2._

"Hakkai, you're in Group 1,"

_Big surprise. It's like he's been swimming since he was practically a toddler._

"Sanzo, you're going to be in Group 1,"

_Wow, she moved up. I'm surprised that Amaya was actually able to move up a group._

"And…"

_Now it's my turn… say it… c'mon…_

"Urata will be in Group 3,"

_Wha?_

"WHAT!"

Rise was standing up, in front of the coach, with an open mouth and eyes the size of dinner plates. Her arms were slightly held away from her sides, held toward the ground, her fingers seemingly stuck in a waving position and her legs were spread apart.

Everyone was staring at her, probably because she never yelled out at a teacher, no matter what subject he or she taught or how they taught it- or if they were considered a teacher at all.

Also- Rise looked quite funny.

The coach looked down at her with an amused look on his face.

"Rise…" he started off quietly. "Why don't we step into my office for a moment?"

She just stared after him as he walked away before she realized that she was supposed to follow.

He stood outside of the door, and when she stepped inside, he yelled to the others, "Okay, group leaders are Hakkai, Dunn, and Cho. Let's start our training, we've got a competition in three days!" Then, he turned back to Rise, closing the door in the process.

"Look, Rise…" he started again, the humor still evident in his voice. "Don't get mad at me, it's just… I know that you've been 'working hard', but I just don't see it. You're not getting worse, but you're not improving either. And the others in your original group are. So, we just had to put you lower to-."

"NO!" Rise yelled. It wasn't true! It wasn't fair! She worked so hard, spent all her free time trying to get better at swimming, eating nutritious food… She subconsciously started to ball her hands into tight fists. Her eyes were squeezed closed.

"I WILL NOT! GO! LOWER! You- YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" She yelled loudly.

That sounds familiar… she thought with wonder, though quickly dismissed it. 

Her eyes snapped open quickly. She yanked the door of the office open with fury. Most of the swim team looked almost frozen, some were halfway into the pool, staring at her oddly- she guessed that they heard her yell at the coach.

Rise glared at them, then ran out and grabbed her clothes bag when she passed, sprinted up the stairs leading to the exit of the school, ran through the door after run into it without opening the hatch, sped through the parking lot that was filled with cars like a day at the mall, and dashed down the shaded sidewalk leading to her home, all the while thinking curses for her coach.

_Pathetically worthless coaches, _Rise thought acidly to herself, ignoring the fact that thinking like that was just not like her.

Denying her some-what tired body rest, she continued her strained run until she reached an alleyway. Jumping quickly into its comforting darkness, she dropped her luggage, and ripped it open. Rise hurriedly dressed herself in her somewhat- loose white T-shirt, jean capre pants, and slip-on pink shoes, too distracted to care about her body's wetness.

'_Should've grabbed my towel while I was at it,' _she beraded offhandedly.

Calming herself the best that she could, she put her soggy brown hair up in her pink hair scrunchie, slipped on her dark-brimmed glasses, zipped up her bag, and started off towards her home. She really needed one of her mother's brownies to make her feel better.

_At least as good as a chocolate and sugar-filled square can make you feel,_ she thought sarcastically.

Then Rise stopped walking, eyes, and glasses, the size of dinner plates.

Being sardonic was just not like her! She was considerate. She was caring. She was kind. She was a polite, well brought up adolescent. She was 'a bright child with a creative mind, a kind heart, and a pure soul'. At least, that's what her teachers said.

Was _this_ what they called, 'puberty'?

Rise's mind skipped over this thought after pondering it for a couple minutes, going back to what had happened not too long ago as she started walking home again.

_Okay, let's think over positive questions. Constructive criticism. Let's work this out. Okay… Now, what is wrong with being in the 3rd Group? Sure, it's the lowest and the slowest and…_

_**The most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to your reputation as being the 'Perfectionist',** _something in her mind argued angrily.

_And that._

**_Need I remind you that Sandy Foxet is in Group 3? _**It asked her seriously, spitting it out like acid.

_Oh, I forgot all about her! **She** almost got the nickname 'Perfectionist' instead of me, except she was sick the day we had that test and she was 'afraid' to challenge me for-_

Rise stopped walking once more. She was _talking_ to herself!

She looked around, checking to see if anyone was staring at her strangely or anything. Seeing no one, she hesitantly headed on. She was almost home and 'talking' to herself helped her go over what she did back at swim practice.

_Um. Yeah, so… I got mad at being in Group 3. Big deal! All I need to do is go back tomorrow, tell the coach I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to overreact, tell him that I'll work even harder and do my best at the back of the pack-._

_**Say what! Say you're sorry! And be the worst swimmer on the team? No way. You're going to be top dog, y'hear? TOP DOG!**_

_Ahhh! Yes, sir! Ma'am! Conscience! Whatever! Uh… okay… so… how am I gonna be top dog?_

_**Just let me take care of everything… just let go… and release me… you'll be fine… Don't worry…**_

_Um…Y'know, that sounds _great_, but can I get home before I… uh…'let go'…?_

_**Oh, brother… fine…**_

_Thank you… I think. Now, going back to what 'we' were talking about before…_

_**Being top dog?**_

_No! About what I did or- said- to the coach. I called him a 'human'… is that a normal thing to call a teacher?_

_**Who cares? It doesn't really matter, so let's just get home, eat one of your chocolate sugar-squares, and let me- I mean, your soul- free.**_

_Uh… yeah… sure…_

As if her 'inner personality's' wish came true, she quickly found herself right at her front porch step. Sighing quietly, she realized that her family wasn't back from work, school, the mall, wherever, so she would be the only one in the house. She was slightly relieved- she wouldn't have to explain why she was home early.

She went up to the door, looked underneath the plaid seat cushions of the porch chairs, grabbed the key, which was in a plastic bag, and opened up the door after unlocking it. She couldn't help but feel that her parents were a _little_ paranoid as she stepped into her house.

Dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes in the hall, she grabbed a chocolate brownie from the refrigerator, then climbed the stairs to her room to change into something more comfortable around the house.

Pushing the door open, she lazily peeled off her wet clothes and grabbed a towel, slowly drying herself off. Pulling on a large pink T-shirt with a wave symbol on it and baggy white sweat pants, she slipped into her pink bunny slippers and collapsed on her fluffy white bed and turned on the TV to a comedy channel.

Before she relaxed against her pillows, she jumped down from her bed to a floorboard underneath it. She pulled the loose board out and shoved her hand below, later pulling out a bag of sodium-free crackers to snack on. Rise usually didn't take food from her mother, but she bought these only for her and no one else ate them.

She sprung back on the bed happily, once again letting her body sink into the softness of the cushions.

"Ah…" she sighed quietly.

_**Ready to let go?**_ The voice asked her.

She almost shot up, but then relaxed faintly against her pillows.

_Sure, whatever… is this gonna be some kind of meditation thingy?_

_**I guess you could call it that… Now. Sit up straight, legs crossed, hands on your thighs and make sure that you are in a comfortable position- this will take a while.**_

_But this is a good show! I want to watch!_

_**You can watch a TV show without… uh… being totally relaxed?**_

…………………

_**That's what I thought. Now, do as I say.**_

She complied with the voice's instructions, thinking that this was her 'conscience' trying to relieve her worries.

_**Good. Now, close your eyes… take a couple of deep breaths… clear your mind of all your worries**_

She did.

_**Perfect. Now… look inside of you… look for that hidden self of yours that you can feel inside of you… that person that seems to be caged up… imagine that cage disappearing… imagine letting yourself free… imagine letting go of all your worries and releasing your true self…**_

Her eyes started to squint in concentration, her nose wrinkling. Suddenly, she saw herself surrounded by darkness, in a cage, with cold metal bars and a lock and chain wrapping around it like wrapping paper… through cracks she could see _her_ hands gripping the bars tightly, _her_ face pressed against the bars, trying to capture as much freedom possible. But- She was also outside the cage.

Rise saw her hand in front of her, with a key- a blue key. She saw her hand grip it tightly, her other fumbling, looking for the lock that confined her other self inside that small cage. She found it. She shoved the blue key into the slot. She turned it. The lock popped off.

_**That's it…**_

Everything was going in slow motion. The lock slowly fell to the dark and seemingly invisible floor. Then, like a box being unfolded, the cage fell apart, starting from the top, revealing…

A girl, similar to what Rise looked like, that was hunched inside.

She had dark hair, thought there was a hint of dark blue. And her eyes- they were hers. But, they also had hints of blue in them. The young girl stood, shakily. She was wearing a dark T-shirt, and torn jeans. On her hands, she wore black biker gloves. She held herself tall and bravely. She gave off that aurora saying that she only depended on herself. No one else. Then she took off the glove on her left hand, slowly. When it was completely off, it fell to the floor. Gradually, her hand rose from her side to her front, showing her a symbol engraved on the inside of her wrist…

_**Perfect…**_

Suddenly Rise was jerked sharply back to reality by a wave of pain. She gasped, and collapsed off the bed onto the ground. Her family wasn't home so they wouldn't be able to hear her, help her. She tried to scream, but her voice wasn't working. Her glasses had toppled off her face, so now she could barely see… great…

_**Just relax, darling…**_

She would've laughed if she weren't in so much pain. Relax- huh, yeah right. Being in so much pain, on the hard wooden floor, unable to scream for help let alone see anything more than blotted blurs… yeah, relax, that's easy… telling me to thrash around and silently scream in ache would be _much_ more difficult…

She struggled to stand up, but when she came close, another flow of agony coursed through her body. She continued to gasp, biting her tongue in order to stand the pain. Oh, she should've never listened to that voice inside her head… (Lol)

_I'm only 10 years old! I'm too young to die…no… I-I'm not… I'm not going to die! No, I'm not! Not now! I-I… I WON'T! NO!_

She started to try harder, using her newfound strength, pushing herself off the ground so that she could get to the phone, and call 9-1-1. Gritting her teeth, she practically jumped off the floor. Catching herself, she stood straight and was about to pick up the phone-

The pain vanished.

She froze, then, hesitantly, slowly, started checking herself over, starting from her head and traveling to her toes. She bent her knee. No pain. She bent her arm. No pain. She turned her head. No pain. She bent over and touched her toes. No pain. She sat on her bed and got back into her previous position. No pain.

Rise got up again, and walked to her body length mirror. She gasped.

Standing in the mirror, was not Rise Urata a.k.a. Perfectionist. No- it was someone else. Sure it was the same clothes, the same face, the same general body parts- but it was different.

Her hair, it was still dark, dark brown, but it had a hint of blue in it when the light hit it just right- just like that girl. Her eyes, they were still so dark that you could barely see the pupil, but it also had that hint of blue when the light caught it just right- like that girl. Plus, she didn't have her glasses on, but everything was as clear as having a fog disappear on a highway. Her facial expression, it wasn't bubbly and happy, it was independent, and, more or less, shocked. Her body posture, it wasn't stand-on-your-tippy-toes tall, it was don't-mess-with-me tall. All of it was just… different- yet the same.

Hesitantly, Rise brought her right wrist up to her face—

And gasped.

There was a tattoo, just like the one that her 'inner self' had showed her just before the waves of pain had broke her concentration. It was a circular blue wave, almost like a ball of water… Rise had to force her eyes to return to the mirror, as if unsure if it was all real or a crazy dream…

Then, it started to… change. It swiveled… and swirled, like on of those chocolate candy bar commercials… and then…

"Mom…" Rise whispered. After that, the world went dark.

**

* * *

.:End Dream:.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Well, how was it? I'll be working really hard on this story so don't be surprised that updates are rarely quick.

What did Rise see in the mirror? What was that voice in her head? Find out! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Started

**Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions**

-A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.

By painin uranus

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Started**

* * *

Rise's eyes snapped open so quickly, readily, that it probably would've set a record in the Guinness World Records book had there been a couple witnesses or so, a reporter with a TV crew, and an audience that were tuned into the appropriate channel. Of course, there weren't a couple witnesses or so, a reporter with a TV crew, and an audience that were tuned into the appropriate channel, and also it is a completely useless talent (if it can even be classified as such), so there's really no point even mentioning it at all. 

She was currently lying on her _bed_, in a _green_ T-shirt with _gray_ sweat pants, holding a bag of _Doritos _in her hand as if she would die if she let go.

She sat up, and smiled. Not a happy, it's-a-wonderful-day to-be-a-neighbor-of-a-guy-that-likes-singing-to-puppets, smile. It was a happy, evil-mad-man-that-just-got-his-revenge-on-a-teenager-that-kept-whipping-his-$#-every-time-he-tried-to-conquer-the-world, smile.

She sat up on her bed, cross-legged. She stayed that way for as long as it took you to read this chapter up to this point, therefore adding up to a minute, give or take a few seconds, thus also resolving almost as inadequate to actually be of any importance as the first paragraph of this chapter.

"Rise, it's time to head out! Are you awake, yet? We need to get going! We still need to unpack and buy your supplies for school!" yelled a grown female voice floated down the hall and reached outside her door.

Rise didn't respond to the voice, but just got out of bed and started to get changed, thinking about her quite pleasing dream.

'The Dream of Thy Revolution.'

That's what she called it. Rise was now 15 years old and had recently moved, after having caused some trouble at her old school. She had accidentally used some powers that she couldn't control. Of course, she didn't believe that she had powers.

…But, one couldn't ignore the fact that freezing an Olympic pool, causing tsunami's big enough to wipe out half the school, and drinking enough water to have to go visit the Little Girl's Room at least 5 times a day, was not normal for a 10-year-old girl. Or for anyone if you actually think about it.

Anyways, Rise dismissed these events, saying that the air conditioning knob for the pool area was turned to the temperature of a freezer, the jets for the pool were turned on at high velocity, and admitting that she had been dehydrated due to activities at home. Can anyone say, 'de-ni-al'?

So, these anomalies were causing chaos to issue and, since Rise couldn't explain why, they had moved back to where Rise had been born before her father had taken her to the U.S.

Tokyo, Japan.

"Rise! You heard your mother! Hurry up we're going to be late! That's not the best way to start off a new life!"

Rise scoffed.

As a matter of fact, that wasn't her mother.

Rise's mother had died giving birth to her.

Her name was Mitsyo.

Emiko, her _step_mother, had met her father not too long after they moved to the United States. She had moved there around the same time and had gotten along well together. Truth be told, she helped him get over her death. After all, her father and mother were deep in love. Cheesy, huh?

So, they got married and were living happily ever after. End of story.

But, Rise didn't like it. She used to, before the… 'Revolution'. She used to think it was sweet, she used to think that God had sent a caretaker to… well, take care of her father, to help him overcome her mother's death.

But, now, she just couldn't stand it. She thought the whole ordeal was sickening. It's not like Emiko was a bad person. It's the total opposite. Emiko tried hard to make Rise open up to her without pushing too hard, and she even succeeded when she was little. Rise had started calling her 'Mom' without hesitation, but now that she had changed, in however way that may be, she couldn't call her 'Mom'. It was just too… perfect.

Rise pulled on some pants with well-worn holes in the knees and ripped pant cuffs and a dark blue T-shirt that was loose enough to feel comfortable. Then she pulled a dark blue sweatshirt with a hood, also known as a 'hoodie', over it. Rolling up her sleeves, she put on her black gloves with finger holes cut out for them, brushed her short, dark brown hair that had that familiar hint of blue, and put it up into a small ponytail with the ends sticking up, slightly thick strands framing the sides of her face.

Lastly, she put on her dark brimmed glasses. The glasses were fake, but she didn't tell her family about her change so it would've seemed awkward if she didn't need them anymore, since she _was, _as in used to be, practically blind without them.

Rise pulled the door of her room open silently and walked out- only to run into a little boy in the process.

Rise grunted in surprise.

"Get out of the way, Hiroshi," she growled quietly.

"Hey, Rise!" he replied, his good mood evidently not effected by her hidden threat.

The little boy standing in Rise's way, blocking her from moving any further down the hall to meet up with her father and stepmother, was her cousin, Hiroshi Tuchida.

Hiroshi was 12 years old with reddish maroon hair, fiery red eyes, and a frighteningly pale complexion. If he were to lie on the ground with a substance that resembled something like ketchup splattered on his head, hands and torso, and had maybe a knife protruding out of an important part of his body, he would have looked dead to anyone who was actually looking down. Of course, that would be too grotesque and disconcerting to actually mention in this fanfic, so do the author/ess a favor and just pretend that he/she didn't even mention this bit of information. Also, he/she prays that before you 'forget' this bit of information that you were able to get an idea about how frighteningly pale Hiroshi's complexion really was and hopes that you will forgive him/her for choosing such a poor way to get the idea across.

So anyways, Hiroshi wasn't deathly ill, or had a skin problem, or recently had a major bloody nose that took about 15 minutes to stem the bleeding. It was just natural for him to have that frighteningly pale complexion just like it was just natural that he had that reddish, maroon hair and fiery red eyes.

Also, he was roughly about 4'6 ½ ".

"Hiroshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out of my way."

"I could… but then I would be condemning you to a 30 minute shout out, which, in your case, would escalate to around another 30 minutes which would unquestionably have us even later than we are currently," he responded astutely.

Rise, not surprised by his intellect, asked, "Emiko's lost her Doritos?"

"Yeah-pretty-much," he said almost grimly, which is a strange thing to see as his aunt's voice drifted down the hallway, sounding extremely pissed. "Why don't you just call her 'Mom'?"

"I'll handle it," Rise said, turning around and heading back into her room, not bothering to answer the question he just LOVED to ask. She came out a few moments later holding the bag of stolen Doritos while saying sternly, "Don't. Say. A word."

Hiroshi turned away from her, mouth dramatically 'Okay', and quietly went down the hall, quickly turning the corner to avoid running into Mrs. Urata or, to him, Aunt Emi.

Rise came down as soon as he turned the corner just as quietly, hiding the bag as much as possible by her side. She opened the pantry that her 'mother' had closed not too long ago and buried the Doritos under bags, plastic and paper ones that were saved from previous shopping expeditions. Then, she closed the door and went on a quick search for her 'Mom'.

She found her throwing pillows around their living room.

"Honey! Are you SURE that you haven't taken the Doritos again? I have a powerful urge to snack on something crunchy and cheddary and I am currently unable to fulfill that urge!"

"Then eat Cheetos," Rise suggested in a monotone, though the entertainment her stepmother was providing was extremely amusing.

"Haha. You're very funny. I admire your sense of humor in such a dire situation." Emiko stood up from her crouching position, stretching yet her head still swiveled around, continuously looking for the bag.

Rise sighed. "Why don't you check the pantry?"

"I did! I checked everywhere! I checked the cabinets! I check the bedroom! I checked the bathroom! I looked under the couch! And I am now currently shredding the couch apart for the fifth time!"

"Knowing you, you probably missed it since you're getting so frantic. Here, I'll show you." She turned back around, smiling slightly, though Emiko couldn't see, and disappeared for a few seconds. From where Emiko was standing, you could hear a triumphant 'Aha!' and the Rise appeared in the entryway, holding the bag of Doritos in front of her, waving it tauntingly.

"Whaddya know? I found the Doritos," she said, smirking.

Emiko jumped and grabbed the bag, practically falling off the couch and almost hitting her head on the floor in the process. Fortunately for her, the author/ess says 'practically' because he/she feels like being nice to Emiko and does not feel like conflicting any physical pain on her character for he/she finds no pleasure in pain considering that he/she seems to be able to stub his/her toe among other various injuries everyday and is surprised that he/she is still alive to write this wondrous fic, therefore deserving a round of applause. Of course, the author/ess is kidding. Maybe.

"Aha! Now, we can go."

"Good. I was starting to tire from watching your antics."

"Well, excuse me!" Emiko joked, though Rise wasn't laughing. She clambered over the cushions that were once on the couch and got to the stairs, yelling as she did this, "C'mon, Hiroshi! Time to go! Honey? Get off the toilet, please!"

Soon, meaning 15 minutes later, everybody was assembled in the kitchen. As the two adults lead the way to the car, Hiroshi leaned slightly over to Rise and whispered, "No bad."

She simply smirked and replied with, "Even you couldn't have done better."

"Well… I… could've… if I absolutely had to… just so y'know…"

"Sure."

* * *

At Rise's New School…

* * *

The Urata family, including Hiroshi Tuchida, entered the building with a sign that you would usually find outside of a school reading "Sarayashki Jr. High". 

"It's depressing that I'm still so far away from freedom," Rise had sulked quietly to Hiroshi as they'd passed the sign on the way in.

They reached the front office area in a matter of minutes, in which Emiko and her father were pointing out all the perks of living in a 'nice' neighborhood. Of course, Rise didn't believe it. On the drive there, she had seen what looked like faces peeking out of alleyways.

_Probably thugs,_ she had thought silently. She had looked over to Hiroshi, who had also noticed the figures. She'd nodded, and he'd nodded back. He had thought so, too.

They pulled into the parking lot conveniently located right outside so that they wouldn't have to walk that far and strolled into the building.

There was a lady at the counter who had looked up when they entered the school. The counter was one that was like an extra room built into the wall and just happened to have a nice little counter area. Rise could see shelves and what looked like piles of boxes surrounding her as well as her feet.

The lady looked to be around in her graying-hair years, wearing her white hair into a tight bun that seemed to pull at her face, which held glasses that magnified her eyes ten-fold. Dressed in a plain white shirt and a long black skirt, she had been simply sitting down at the desk-built-into-the-wall, staring at something, and looking as if she'd been practicing her smiling ability.

She smiled, and Rise shivered.

_I think a **LITTLE **more practice wouldn't hurt…_

She continued to grin smartly, at least, that's what she _thought_ she was doing but was actually doing the exact _opposite_, and Rise looked beside her and saw Hiroshi visibly shiver as well.

_Of course, it wouldn't do any **GOOD**, either…_

Rise glanced at Hiroshi again and they both sighed. They continued to walk to the desk-that-was-built-into-the-wall, or DTWBITW, though dragging behind as far as possible. As soon as they got to the DTWBITW, the lady stood up from her seat and asked, "What can I do for you?" It looked as if her smile would fall off any moment.

Rise's father cleared his throat. "We're here to enlist a student," he replied smartly.

"Oh? And who would that be?" she asked, looking between Rise and Hiroshi. Her smile was really straining…

"It would be the brunette."

"Ah."

She ducked behind her desk for a moment. Rise played with the idea that she was getting a glue stick so that her smile would stay on better. How that would work, she did not know, so she gave it up when she heard the lady ask loudly from behind the desk,

"What're her height, age, and weight?"

"She's 5' 3", 15 and 105lbs (she's not obese—not that there is anything wrong with being obese)."

Rise, in the meantime, was imagining the lady's smile splat off right in front of her parents and have them screaming, making everyone else in the building go crazy, and having the lady get knocked outside and locked out somehow, when she was pulled sharply back to reality as the lady popped back up into view with a packet of paper for her parents to sign and…

"Uh," Rise's father stuttered, looking back and forth between Rise's face and the girl's uniform, which was wrapped in plastic wrap, then back to Rise's face. Hiroshi was also staring at Rise, thinking,

_Oh no, not again…_

Here's a little more info on Rise. She hates skirts, dresses, coulotts (those things wear it's a skirt as well as a pair of shorts), and everything that is pink, frilly, and girly-looking. The girl's uniform was something that she didn't like, and when she didn't like it, her face turned red.

Her face was turning red. Rise's dad turned back to the lady hurriedly saying, "I am SO sorry. I got them mixed up AGAIN!" He turned to Emiko. "I thought I asked you to tell me which one we were bringing! I thought _Aki_ was going to the _other_ school!"

Emiko shrugged hopelessly, "Uh… I forgot?" she said hesitantly, her brow wrinkling in uncertainty.

Rise's father turned back to the old lady, who was wearing a perplexed look. Obviously, she didn't know what he was talking about.

To be perfectly honest, no one did but him.

"I'm sorry. She's a twin," He said, motioning to Rise. "I got their schools mixed up. It's a complicated story. But, we don't need to go back and get Aki; we'll just use her as a prop. Is that okay, hunny?" he asked, looking at Rise, silently telling her to play along. Rise, still with a slightly red face, simply nodded jerkily.

"Good. They're the same height, same weight, same everything, it's almost scary. We'll just need the BOY'S uniform and everything will be dandy."

The old lady blinked, not exactly smiling anymore, showing that she really must've been an old grouch, looked back to the blue skirt, then looked back at them. Then she smiled, which made Rise think that it would rip her face in half if she continued doing so, the wrinkles on her face even more pronounced.

"Of course! Now, let's see…" and she disappeared once again behind the counter.

"Aha!" and she popped up again. She handed Rise's father the boy's uniform, which was also wrapped in plastic wrap, and said, with a fake-happy tone, "I'm surprised that such a… _loving_ father would get his children mixed up!"

"Well, nowadays, it… it's just so _easy_…" he said with a tone of shame and innocence that still managed to make him seem to be easily offended. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he leaned over so that Hiroshi and his family couldn't hear. "Aki has a… _slight_ hair problem," he whispered. "Is there any chance you'll let… _him_ come to school with a hat? He's very self-conscience and we recently moved from a school where, uh… he couldn't concentrate so he had failing grades. We had him tested, so we know that he is smart… it's just… he can't work with people knowing, so don't tell anyone that doesn't need to know, okay?"

The lady had wide eyes, then she returned back to normal, which wouldn't be considered normal compared to other people, but that's not the focus of the story, so we'll just skip on over and say that she nodded in agreement, told him not to worry, and said that everything would be taken care of.

The lady nodded in agreement and told him, "Don't worry. Everything will be taken care of."

There. See? Told ya. Now, on with the story...

"Now, just fill out those forms and either mail them back in or, if you want him to start immediately, you may drive them in and we'll get to them as soon as we possibly can," she told him as he turned back to the family that was walking out of the door.

"Sounds great. Thank you SO much."

Quietly walking outside of the school, the family got into the car and proceeded to initiate the engine, steering themselves out of the parking lot.

Rise stared at her dad in, though she didn't show it, absolute amazement. Then, she scowled and faced her window sharply. _She_ was supposed to be the deceitful one, though she always wondered whom she got the knack from. So, she asked harshly, "What's the hat for?"

Her father glanced at her, then returned his gaze to the street. "Well," he started, "I figured that you wouldn't want to have to cut your hair and be a boy 24/7, so I thought that you would want to put it up into a bun or something and hide it when you're out and about as Aki."

She frowned. "What kind of name is 'Aki'?"

"It was your grandfather's name. It means 'autumn'."

"Ah."

Her father was silent, but then he asked, "Rise… how did you know I asked for a hat?"

'_Uh-oh! A normal kid couldn't do that!' _a familiar voice in her head thought fearfully.

"U-uh…" she stuttered. "I- uh, dropped a penny and- um- I went back to get it…?" Uh-oh. Rise Urata never stuttered. And if she did, it was because she was… dun dun dun… lying.

"It's true Mr. Urata," Hiroshi jumped in. "We-we were betting on… the-the _possibility_ that if you were to- uh- _drop_ a-a coin on the ground, it would most likely land on… uh…"

"Heads!" Rise concluded for him, regaining her calm wits. "Yeah, and it rolled close to where you were, so I just happened to overhear what you were saying… sorry, but it didn't seem to be that important, so I didn't think that it really mattered if I told you… sorry," she repeated.

"Oh! Okay." Her father replied without a comment. Unsure of that what meant, the two kids stayed quiet in fear of blowing it. Rise looked over to Hiroshi, who in turn gave a wide smile, reaching from one ear to the other. Rise, unable to fight it down, let out a small smirk.

The rest of the drive home was in silence, though it did not last long. They reached their house in a matter of minutes in which Hiroshi complained to a barely listening Rise about from having to go to that school in the next two years to how 'cool' it was that she was able to pose as a boy for the time being just so that she didn't have to wear a skirt.

"Well, I'd feel more comfortable wearing concealing clothing instead of a blanket wrapped around my waist," Rise had countered defensively as Hiroshi smirked.

"Whatever."

"Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Later That Week…

* * *

It was nighttime at the Urata household, and everyone was doing their own thing during their own time. Mr. And Mrs. Urata were watching TV in their room while reading a newspaper clipping about teens getting house arrested or a book about raising potential Goths. Hiroshi was in his room trying to control his consistent urge to set something on fire, like a Barbie doll, a _skirt_ that Rise had given him when she had received it once for her birthday, a paper ball… anything. Rise was in her bathroom, taking her shower that lasted approximately an hour or so, about 15 minutes after the hot water runs out. Why she would censure herself to such obvious torture is left a mystery. 

The last words floating through her mind were, "Tomorrow's a big day! I hope you are _prepared_ for it, like I warned you to!" Yeah, it was a big day, starting school and all.

But, little did she know… tomorrow would be bigger than she was actually prepared for… even though being prepared for it… would be seemingly… impossible…

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

The second chapter of Boresville has now been complete. Next comes the fun, action, suspenseful scenes that will be sure to make you want to keep reading it even though the story may be over! I also wanted to say that I am aware that I am using names from my other stories. Some of that is done on purpose, others the characters have nothing to do with each other. Hopefully it will make sense later on in the long run. Turn in next time join Rise on her first day at acertain _hero's_ school. Find out who it is in the next chapter of:

**Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions** by **painin uranus!**

* * *

Here's a _Sneak Peak_ at what's to come in the next chapter of **Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions**… 

"Sorry, punk, but you can't drink here!" exclaimed the brown-haired teen.

"And why not?" Rise growled.

"This is ------(insert hero's name)------'s territory and he specifically asked us to guard this fountain!" replied the frantic blond.

_Hmph. This ------(insert hero's name)------ guy sounds like a total ditz..._

"Is that so?" she asked in a fake excited tone. "Well, good for you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a drink of water."

"Sorry, man, but that's a no-go. You can go to one of the other fountains or drink and ------(insert hero's name)------'ll pound your face in. Or better yet, I'll do it for him!" the brunette stated while cracking his knuckles.

Rise pretended to think.

"Hmmm… y'know, that's a tough one… give me a minute to think… wait! You know what?"

They shook their heads idiotically.

"I think even better when I have something to drink."…

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Until Next Time…**

**On Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions** **by _painin uranus!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1: Furtive Eyes

**Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions**

-A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.

By painin uranus

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Part 1- Furtive Eyes**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Oy, dudes! I've just had a LOT of sugar so I'm feeling good and I decided that I'd be nice for once and give you the next chapter early! So, check it out, hope you like it, and it will be, unlike me, serious not delirious, so have fun and I hope you understand what's gonna happen.

* * *

_Previously on Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions…_

* * *

Rise's father cleared his throat. "We're here to enlist a student," he replied smartly. 

"It would be the brunette."

"Ah."

The old lady ducked behind her desk for a moment. Rise played with the idea that she was getting a glue stick so that her smile would stay on better. How that would work, she did not know, so she gave it up when she heard the lady ask loudly from behind the desk,

"What're her height, age, and weight?"

"She's 5' 3", 15 and 105lbs (she's not obese- not that there is anything wrong with being obese)."

Rise, in the meantime, was imagining the lady's smile splat off right in front of her parents and have them screaming, making everyone else in the building go crazy, and having the lady get knocked outside and locked out somehow, when she was pulled sharply back to reality as the lady popped back up into view with a packet of paper for her parents to sign and…

"Uh," Rise's father stuttered, looking back and forth between Rise's face and the girl's uniform, which was wrapped in plastic wrap, then back to Rise's face. Hiroshi was also staring at Rise's face, thinking,

_Oh no, not again…_

"I'm sorry. She's a twin," He said, motioning to Rise. "I got their schools mixed up. It's a complicated story. But, we don't need to go back and get Aki; we'll just use her as a prop. Is that okay, hunny?" he asked, looking at Rise, silently telling her to play along. Rise, still with a slightly red face, simply nodded jerkily.

"Good. They're the same height, same weight, same everything, it's almost scary. We'll just need the BOY'S uniform and everything will be dandy."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he leaned over so that Hiroshi and his family couldn't hear. "Aki has a… _slight_ hair problem," he whispered. "Is there any chance you'll let… _him_ come to school with a hat? He's very self-conscience and we recently moved from a school where, uh… he couldn't concentrate so he had failing grades. We had him tested, so we know that he is smart… it's just… he can't work with people knowing, so don't tell anyone that doesn't need to know, okay?"

"Now, just fill out those forms and either mail them back in or, if you want him to start immediately, you may drive them in and we'll get to them as soon as we possibly can," she told him as he turned back to the family that was walking out of the door.

"Sounds great. Thank you SO much."

_

* * *

And Now The Continuation…_

* * *

"Aki! What are you doing?" 

Rise sighed in disgust. She slowly, hesitantly turned around to confront the very red face of Mrs. Ayama. She was standing behind her with her hands akimbo, wearing a _very_ disturbing grimace on her face.

"Uh… what ever do you mean, Mrs. Ayama?" Rise asked innocently.

Mrs. Ayama tapped her foot impatiently. "You know exactly what I mean, Mr. Urata. Why are you not in Gym?"

**

* * *

.:Flashback:.**

* * *

"Attention! This is the Morning Announcement. As it were, there's a new student joining us today." 

It was sounding off over the loud speaker. It was a deep, male voice that belonged to Rise's new principal, Mr. Takenaka.

"His name is Aki Urata and it would be appreciated if you made him feel as welcome as possible. Thank you and just a reminder that members of the Student Council have a meeting in the Library after school and are asked to bring any ideas about the upcoming festival. Have a nice day."

Rise was in her Homeroom class, or also her Physical Science class, with Mr. Akashi. He had told her before class to sit at the back of the class and that he would introduce 'him' after the morning announcement. He motioned for her to stand up and started to speak.

"Okay, class, as you heard from Mr. Takenaka, we now have a new student and, again, his name is Aki Urata so please don't think that this'll be an excuse to postpone the test today! Hopefully you will study better next time if you want that miracle to happen. Urata, please stand up, come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself." While he was talking, Rise got the distinct impression that he didn't like kids unless they were one of those 'A' students that always are goodie-two-shoes and junk.

Rise got up and did what she was told to. She cleared her throat and stated in her male voice that she had been practicing with, "Yo, I'm Aki Urata."

"I believe we already went over that. Tell us what you enjoy doing or something actually worth knowing," Mr. Akashi replied nattily.

_Then there's no point in me actually being up here, huh?_

Instead of saying what was on her mind, she simply nodded and said in a jaded tone, "I enjoy sports and playing mind-games."

"Nice of you to tell us such _exciting_ information," Mr. Akashi responded mockingly.

Rise decided that she didn't like him very much.

She nodded again and walked back to her seat. She didn't want to start arguing with a teacher on her first day of school in a new country. She sat down and grabbed a book that she had been assigned to that was passed to her desk. It was pretty thick.

_Oy, I'm gonna HATE Physical Science…_

Time passed quickly and she moved from Homeroom to her first class… Gym. Once she arrived at the gymnasium, she received her gym clothes and was asked for her to go to the locker rooms. She trooped to the girl's locker room before she was _kindly_ reminded that she was a guy and she needed to be in the _men's_ locker room. Naturally, she was revolted by the thought, so she snuck out of the gymnasium and escaped to a nearby empty bathroom to change instead. Who could blame her for wanting to keep what God gave her a classified affair to the male eyes?

**

* * *

End Of Flashback…**

* * *

Rise thought quickly. "I, uh, was just getting a drink," she replied abrasively. "My throat's been hurting considerably ever since this morning, and I decided drinking cold water would be soothing to the esophagus." 

She blinked. "Uh… right. Carry on, then. I expect not to see you when I make my round again." She turned around and walked away. Rise expected that the teacher didn't have a clue that such an "intelligent boy" would be a troublemaker.

Rise grinned deviously. She continued on her way, walking with deliberately slow steps to prolong her pleasurable freedom, ignoring a green lump lying beside the wall she was walking alongside of. Fun stuff, tricking a teacher like that.

Turning a sharp corner, she came down an alcove revealed by rays of sunlight. It was a pretty thick nook with plenty of area for the sun to shine, and right in the center at the back of the alcove was a water fountain.

Right when she was no more than three feet in from of the water fountainhead, two big-sized punks jumped out of unseen shadows, standing between the fountain and a very pissed-looking Rise Urata. One was a bulky brunette and the other was a dopey blond (not that every blond is dopey- my best friend is a blonde). They tried to look tough, but they were failing miserably.

"Sorry, punk, but you can't drink here!" exclaimed the brown-haired teen.

"And why not?" Rise growled.

"This is Urameshi's territory and he specifically asked us to guard this fountain!" replied the frantic blond.

_Hmph. This 'Urameshi' guy sounds like a total ditz…_

"Is that so?" she asked in a fake excited tone. "Well, good for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a drink of water."

"Sorry, man, but that's a no-go. You can go to one of the other fountains or drink and Urameshi'll pound your face in. Or better yet, I'll do it for him!" the brunette stated while cracking his knuckles.

Rise pretended to think.

"Hmmm… y'know, that's a tough one… give me a minute to think… Wait! You know what?"

They shook their heads idiotically.

"I think even better when I have something to drink."

"WAIT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DRINK OUT OF THIS FOUNTAIN WHITHOUT URAMESHI'S AUTHORIZATION!" the blonde yelled loudly, hysterically.

"Wow, that was a long word, do you need a dictionary?" Rise asked the brunette patiently as the brown-haired buffoon looked at his teammate with a confused look. If you looked closely, you could see him mouth _what's that word mean?_

"STOP INSULTING ME!" the blond boy cried, automatically throwing a punch.

Rise was waiting for this, but an anonymous hand stopped it shortly before she had a chance to defend by grabbing his wrist.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY MR. URAMESHI, BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO US AND THEN SHE STARTED TO INSULT US, AND WE KEPT WARNING HER BUT-!"

"SHUT UP!" the boy, Rise assumed to be named Urameshi, yelled, letting the blonde's wrist go to clasp his own ears in pain.

Rise glanced at her so-called 'rescuer' and realized that the boy was the hunk of mass that was, she guessed, _sleeping_ along the wall edge. The boy continued his time-consuming and, as scary as it sounds, _cheery_ banter.

"Look, buddy, I just asked you to make sure no one came by the fountain because I didn't want the janitor to mess with it. See, no offense guys, but the tough look's all ya got, nothin' else." He turned to look at the wall and muttered, "I mean, it must be the only water fountain in the whole school that hasn't exploded in my face. I swear, th' old man _must_ have a valve in his office that controls the water pressure…" and so he continued to mutter about spy cameras, the FBI, his mother, and… a 'K…' something. 'Kayko'…? Maybe. And he garbled and garbled and would have continued to garble had the blond actually have kept his mouth shut.

"Oh… sorry, Mr. Urameshi…"

"It's okay, guys, I'll even let it slide if you don't do it again. I mean, you almost punched a nerd's face in!" he said unthinkingly, though exceptionally happy, as he snickered gleefully.

"Uh… thank you, Mr. Urameshi…?"

"C'mon, guys, I won't hit you, I swear! CAN'T YOU TELL WHEN A GUY IS JOKING?" he yelled, though not angrily.

The boy turned to Rise, examining her up and down. She didn't like the scrutinization, but she kept her mouth shut. When he was apparently done, he said almost judgmentally, "Now _you_ look like a newbie. Come with me and I'll show you around."

Rise was quite hesitant to comply, but she did, though her guard was not dropped for even a second.

"What's your name?" he asked her, despite the fact that his eyes stayed focused ahead of them. It seemed as though he had calmed down after that situation.

"What's yours?" she retorted, still uncomfortable being with him. She felt as if she were being followed or something…

"I asked first."

Rise sighed in exasperation. "Fine. It's Ri- I mean, it's Aki. Aki Urata. Now, what's yours?"

"Yusuke Urameshi."

She laughed softly. "What kind of name is Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Well, what kind of name is Aki Urata?" Rise could tell that he was starting to get _slightly_ mad.

"I dunno. That's not my name…" she muttered. Yusuke looked at her funny.

_Oops. Guess he heard me…_

But, for some odd reason, Yusuke didn't pursue the comment. In fact, it seemed as if he didn't hear it at all, which would have been the case, had she been dealing with a normal human being.

"You really do like mind games, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just stating the obvious. It's what _I_ do."

"Really."

"Yeah. I also kick a lot of ass."

"I'm sure you do."

"Do you fight?"

"I don't brawl. It's never worth it."

"Really."

The rest of the walk was silent, though the feeling Rise was receiving didn't waver. Something or someone was following her, and she didn't like it. She glanced at Yusuke, who was still looking in front, then peeked behind her.

No one.

Rise turned back. She was going to notify Yusuke of her viewpoint, but that's when she noticed they were walking inside the building, hiking up a great many steps. They just kept going, and how they got in the building in the first place, Rise didn't even know. All she knew was that the stairs just kept going up… and up… and up…

Then, before Rise could even recognize the fact, they were outside. They were on the roof of the school. And they weren't the only one there…

"Hey, Urameshi!"

The scruffy voice belonged to a tall, carrot-topped male with a stupid grin and a not-so-pretty face, who was waving madly. He strongly resembled a waxed gorilla that had just ran into a tree.

_Oh, wait. There's not much of a difference…_

She snickered quietly, but stopped politely when Yusuke started to talk, even though it was quiet.

"Good, Hiei gave you the message. Listen Kuwabara, I'd like for you to meet… _Aki_ Urata. _He's_ new here and I thought maybe you and I could show _him_ around the place. Y'know, a little one-on-one, _mono-a-mono_ talk…?"

Rise didn't like the way Yusuke enunciated her fake name and gender, and could've sworn she heard 'Goliath' stifling a meaningful laugh that got her temper up in a flash.

"And what are you laughing at, you big lug?" she seethed, her teeth set in a fierce scowl, her fists stiffly at her side and her feet on tiptoe.

They stared at each other stupidly before the carroty-haired boy got a strange expression on his face and Yusuke was stock-still. But as soon as it came, it disappeared and they were back to normal.

Then, Rise got that feeling, only it was more intense than before. The feeling of being watched. Followed. That everything you do, someone else knows and sees. And the feeling didn't go away. If anything, it became more forceful. More powerful.

Rise's back stiffened and she didn't move. Neither did Yusuke and Kuwabara, but they seemed to be looking at her, if not directly. Yusuke watched her out of the corner of his eyes and Kuwabara glanced up occasionally, both studying her as if they were trying to confirm something. But, Rise tried to ignore them and focus on the anonymous feeling, trying to locate it's cause.

Quickly looking around her, she felt something inside her start to heat up, traveling from her chest to her… _hands_!

She instantly looked down at her hands and saw… a blue hue… being emitted from her hands… almost like… seeing your breath when it's cold outside…

"I'm sorry, it was _awesome_ meeting you guys, but I'm afraid I must be off, I'm missing my class and I'd like to avoid getting into further trouble." With that said, she hurriedly turned around and sped into the doorway and sprinted down the halls, trying desperately to get rid herself of the constant feeling she was receiving.

Only she didn't go to her class like she told them.

Once she found an empty classroom, she ran inside and slammed the door behind her, slowly sinking to the white tile floor as she brought her knees up to her chest to hide her head in them. She tried desperately to calm herself down, since she never got worked up over anything and wasn't going to start then. Also, she struggled to forget… the image that burned inside her head… those green eyes…

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

The third chapter is now DUN! D-U-N! DUN! Oh, I mean, DONE! D-U-N! DONE! Heh. Next comes more of the fun, action, suspenseful scenes that will be sure to make you want to keep reading it even though the story may be over! In the next chapter we will see what happened in that little head of Rise Urata's and why the Spirit Detectives were acting weird! I mean, more weird than usual… I mean- whatever. Just hang around, this is one fanfic you DON'T want to miss.

**Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions** by **painin uranus!**

* * *

Here's a _Sneak Peak_ at what's to come in the next chapter of **Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions**…

* * *

Koenma snapped his fingers and he was handed automatically a file folder that was being held by the form that had accompanied him into the room. It was quite thick considering the loud thump it made when it was dropped onto the table. Koenma flipped it open and started sliding papers and pictures across the table to Kurama. 

Kurama picked up the picture gracefully, holding it by the corners as to not cover any part of the picture.

The picture was of a girl with short dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail, but there also seemed to be a bit of a dark blue hue. She wore casual clothing and had round glasses resting on her nose that made her independently stern facial expression more pronounced. The picture must've been taken while she was in a car while looking out because the picture held a glassy look and she appeared to be sitting down. Also, there was a hint of blue around the edges of the car window.

"Her name is Rise Urata. She's 15 years old, a single child and is known to have a short temper."

_

* * *

At The Kuwabara Residence…_

* * *

"How are you four going to tell her that she's a demon?" Genkai demanded in her coarse tone. 

"What's wrong with telling it to her straight? 'Hey, you're Rise Urata, right? Good, just wanted to tell ya that you're a ½ demon and we were wondering if you wanted to help us save your ½ sister who was captured by a damned club run by an asshole who kills demons like you for fun. You don't have to if you don't want to, but we just thought that we'd ask.' Yeah, I think that'd work just fine."

_

* * *

At Sarayashki Jr. High…_

* * *

"And what are you laughing at, you big lug?" 

**_I guess she heard you, Kuwabara…_** Kurama started to laugh quietly in his head in amusement.

**_What is it, Kurama? _**Yusuke asked in irritation.

**_No need to get annoyed, Yusuke,_** Kurama's voice said in a reassuring tone.**_ Hiei and I have discussed it and we think you should wait to tell her. It's not like we won't get another opportunity. But first, Hiei would like to give her something to keep her occupied for a while. Be prepared as our new friend receives it…_**

**_Wait! What's she gonna get? _**Kuwabara's question was left unanswered as Kurama's presence left their minds, leaving them feeling very empty…

**

* * *

Until Next Time…**

**On Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions** **by _painin uranus!_**


	5. Chapter 3: Part 2: Information and

**Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions**

-A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.

By painin uranus

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Part 2- Information and Conformation**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Aha! I NOW KNOW why no one's reviewing! It's because I haven't added the Spirit Detectives in it yet, isn't it? Well, it was intended that way, though I probably hurt my start-off because of it... oh well. Anyways, this chapter as the whole deal from their POV, okay? So they ARE in the story, and they WILL be good and stuff, alright? Also, I guarentee that if you read this chapter properly, you'll have some questions at the end. I am aware of it, and I'm only going to say that you'll understand later on...

**MUST READ INFO: **Okay everyone, this chapter will be slightly confusing, but it WILL clarify any questions anyone had at during the last chapter. This took place about the same time Rise, Hiroshi and her family is signing her up for her new school because, as a matter of fact, she was expected by a certain Spirit World prince. And naturally, he called upon our favorite Detective to confirm that it indeed it was her. So, instead of having me explain everything, let's move on to the story…

* * *

He had been sitting there patiently for about half an hour and he was starting to worry slightly. The room was large, dark, empty and unnerving. All that it held was an ancient clock and a long table fit to seat nine people, yet he was the only one there. Of course, he was use to being alone. Although the past year or so he had been sided with a good many people, he preferred to be isolated from the group. That was his style and it would remain that way. 

15 more minutes passed before the vast doors of the room split open what seemed to be a crack as two figures entered the room gallantly. One was large and bulky while the other was as tall as his waist. He stood and bowed respectfully to the small character as the larger one pulled out the seat courteously for it and pushed it back in place once it was settled.

"It's nice to see you again, Kurama."

"I suppose it has been quite some time. I hope you've been well, Koenma."

"Yes, well, it's been nice not being called a 'toddler' every day."

"Of course."

"Enough chat, I suppose. The reason I summoned you here is because we have a new case."

"That's good news. Not long ago Yusuke was complaining rather loudly about having no one to 'beat the shit' out of except Kuwabara."

"Yes, well... Anyways, this might be a complicated mission. More so than the Tournament, yet similar to the time when we rescued Yukina. Do you remember the Black Black Club?"

"It's hard to forget."

"Right… let's start with that. A new organization as been taking place in an underground facility. Well, that's not entirely accurate. It's complex is held above ground but beneath is where our goal is."

"What is our goal exactly?"

"I'll get to that later."

"How about the layout of the complex?"

"There's been no confirmation of any blue prints. Apparently, they have in their possession a device that can avoid being detected by the Spirit World."

"Then how have you managed to secure any information on this organization?"

"Good question. It's all because of a new apparition that has just recently been discovered by Spirit World Intel."

Koenma snapped his fingers and he was handed automatically a file folder that was being held by the form that had accompanied him into the room. It was quite thick considering the loud thump it made when it was dropped onto the table. Koenma flipped it open and started sliding papers and pictures across the table to Kurama.

"Her name is Rise Urata. She's 15 years old, a single child and is known to have a short temper. Plus, she's an orphan, so this may be a good thing..."

"What's her class?" Kurama asked as he examined a picture of her with immense scrutiny, deciding that he would ask what Koenma meant by his last comment later.

"As a matter of fact, she is a half demon. ½ water, ½ human. Not a bad combination considering."

"A water apparition," Kurama stated in subdued surprise as he read her bio quickly. "That's new. I don't think we've encountered one before."

"Well, there easily defeated due to their critical weakness of lightning. There's been a lot of those type of apparitions out there, these days."

"If they're no threat, then why bother with this one? And what does she have to do with the new association?" Kurama was still studying every picture slipped his way as he mentally stored them in his memory.

"I never said that she was no threat. As a matter of fact, she could give any one of you guys a run for your money."

This made Kurama look up in surprise. "Interesting," he muttered.

"As for the connection, her father had moved quite quickly."

Kurama stared at him with a critical gaze. "I hope you plan to elaborate."

Koenma ignored the comment. "A while ago, 16 years to be precise, Richard Urata, or Rikku as he used to be called, met a woman and had a child with her. But, as it turned out, he didn't know about the child for they had broken up nine months previous. And, the woman was actually a apparition. A _feline_ apparition."

Kurama remained silent, thinking quietly as his ears soaked up the information.

"The father of the child met another woman. As it turned out, it was another apparition. This time, it was a water apparition. And they stayed together for they were apparently deeply in love. They had a child, but unfortunately the woman did not survive the birth."

"The father kept the child, never knowing that he had had a offspring with an apparition nor held a ½ demon in his hands," Kurama finished quietly. "So, this case probably has something to do with the girl's connection with the father's first child."

Koenma sighed in depression. "Why do I even bother trying to keep you in the dark? Yes, it is."

"Care to explain."

"First off, I'm gonna tell you about the organization so that you can actually grasp the idea."

"I'm all ears."

"As clichéd as it sounds, the organization call's itself 'D.O.O.M'."

"I suppose it stands for something more significant."

"**D**emon **O**ffspring **O**bliteration **M**anagement."

"Clever."

"Yes, very. Their intention of the organization is to, shall we say, steal a demon that has escaped or has been released to the human world, use it for what it was good for, then kill it and take another."

"Don't tell me."

"Right. They stole the feline apparition and her child."

"That was 16 years ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"So that means that the child should still be alive."

"Yes."

"And is about 16 years old currently."

"Yes."

"And the mother should also be alive."

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? The mother couldn't have been more than 200 at the most when she first gave birth to the child. Add 16 years to that and she's still old enough to live a full human life."

"You misunderstand me, Kurama. They use the apparitions for what their worth, then they _kill them!_ They won't keep a demon around for 16 years, expecting that it's use will stay good. Their information on demons goes only so far, not to mention the abuse the demons receive."

"Explain."

"They push them to their limit. Sometimes they get carried away and almost kill them. Kurama, they can cause limbs to be immobile, powers to disappear all because of their insufferable antics. And they kill them like it's their fault. Not to mention the fact that most of those demons were innocent. They had done nothing wrong and were being mutated and decapitated because of the organization's disgusting sense of humor."

"Who is their leader?"

"We don't know."

"What about the apparitions that have been caught?"

"The ½ demon is the only one that we can identify."

"The mother is no longer alive, correct?"

"No."

"Koenma, you do know how to confuse, not to mention irritate, those that you rule over."

"I guess I should've explained more ornately. The mother's execution is to take place any time now. If we want to save her, then we must act quickly."

"Time is of the essence."

"Exactly."

"Should I leave to inform Yusuke? We must leave as soon as possible to stop this idiocy."

"No. First, I want you to notify this ½ demon. The water apparition. She deserves to know."

"Of course. But exactly how do you suppose we tell her?"

"Try to think of something subtle."

"I figured as much." Kurama stood up as he scooted his chair back. Stacking the papers in front of him, he returned them to the folder in from of Koenma before walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Koenma yelled hurriedly, his voice echoing around the immense room. Before Kurama could turn around, the toddler was in front of him, holding out the folder containing all the information gathered on the ½ demon.

"You might need this. Just to give you an edge when convincing the girl. After all, she has lived her whole life believing she was a normal human being."

Kurama smiled slightly, taking the folder. "Of course."

* * *

At The Kuwabara Residence…

* * *

"Well, this doesn't seem too hard," Yusuke said arrogantly. "I mean, we beat the shit out of the Toguro brothers, how hard can this be?" 

Kurama had gotten back from his meeting with Koenma and had just gotten done explaining everything to the group that was crowded in Kuwabara's apartment that he shared with his sister. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting down at the table, grinning at each other as they shared different ideas on how they were going to pound the boss of the company, Botan, Kayko, Genkai and Yukina were sitting on the couch across from Kurama drinking tea, Hiei was leaning against the far side wall, his head cocked to the side so that he could hear without moving closer, and Kuwabara's sister was in the kitchen making a snack for the frequent guests.

"I'd have to agree. But going back to the girl…" Kurama's question trailed off as he looked at the Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Genkai.

"How are you four going to tell her that she's a demon?" Genkai demanded.

"What's wrong with telling it to her straight? 'Hey, you're Rise Urata, right? Good, just wanted to tell ya that you're a ½ demon and we were wondering if you wanted to help us save your ½ sister who was captured by a damned club run by an asshole who kills demons like you for fun. You don't have to if you don't want to, but we just thought that we'd ask.' Yeah, I think that'd work just fine."

"Urameshi, you can't just tell her outright that she's a ½ demon, besides she wouldn't believe you anyway…" Kuwabara uttered the last part of the sentence quietly as he looked accusingly at Yusuke out of the corner of his eye.

"The buffoon's right Detective," came the cold reply from Hiei. He stepped away from the wall and walked towards the group until his face was revealed from the shadows.

Kuwabara's faced turned into a mad expression that only showed when Hiei insulted him as he yelled loudly, "Why you little punk! I'm gonna- wait did you just say I'm right?" His face quickly turned from angry to an stunned appearance before he held his head high and stated arrogantly, "Aha! Finally, Shorty's admitted that I am not as featherbrained as he presumed I was and that I am smarter than him!"

Hiei simply glared disapprovingly at him and continued as if he hadn't heard him, "She won't believe you. She'll need some convincing if she's gonna except the fact that she is what she is and there'll be no way of changing it. I suggest that we give her some actual proof, not pieces of paper with pictures and writing on them. Anyone could've gathered that information for all she'll know."

"I agree," Kurama replied calmly before standing up. "Why don't we confirm that she is what Koenma believes that she is before we do anything rash? After all, Spirit World Intelligence has been wrong before and this is no exception." He turned to Yusuke. "She's enlisting at your school no doubt, right?"

Yusuke shrugged before replying, "Yeah, I believe so."

"Good. You and Kuwabara will get to know her there while Hiei and I observe her from afar starting next week. Try to learn some useful information about her, like what she does in her free time, where she goes-"

"Where she lives," Hiei cut in.

"Exactly. We'll keep in touch. Now, I suggest we get some rest. We'll go over finer details in the morning."

* * *

At Sarayashki Jr. High…

* * *

"Aki! What are you doing?" 

Yusuke's head shot up as he heard the name.

_All this just to avoid wearing a skirt? Genius… heh, heh, heh…_

"Uh… what ever do you mean, Mrs. Koizumi?" Aki asked innocently.

Mrs. Koizumi tapped her foot impatiently. "You know exactly what I mean, Mr. Urata. Why are you not in Gym?"

Yusuke sighed quietly. The old 'sneak-out-of-Gym-class' ploy. How did 'Mr. Urata' plan to escape capture?

. "I, uh, was just getting a drink," 'he' replied abrasively. "My throat's been hurting considerably ever since this morning, and I decided drinking cold water would be soothing to the esophagus."

Yusuke blinked.

_Very clever…_

Yusuke heard Mrs. Koizumi stutter, "Uh… right. Carry on, then. I expect not to see you when I make my round again." He grinned as he heard her turn around and walked away.

Yusuke could tell that 'Aki' was grinning as 'he' continued 'his' walk. 'He' was too caught up in the moment that 'he' didn't even notice him laying against the wall as 'he' walked past. Yusuke had to fight the urge to laugh out loud and blow the whole thing.

Once 'he' had turned the corner and was out of sight, he sighed in relief, motioning for Hiei to drop down from where he was perched.

"Okay, Hiei. I've got an idea. Tell Kuwabara to meet me on the roof of the school. Also tell Kurama to keep watching her until we enter the building."

Hiei 'hn'ed and nodded in response.

"Thanks, Hiei. I'll see ya later."

Without a word, Hiei flitted out of sight, but Yusuke knew that he was doing what he was told to. He waited for a minute before following the direction 'Aki' had gone.

He had been walking a few minutes before he heard a male voice shouting and a low, quiet intonation responding calmly floating out of a nook in the school wall. He automatically knew that this was where he had asked those idiotic punks to 'guard the water fountain'. In truth, he had hoped that 'Aki' would arrive in time for 'him' to be 'saved' by himself.

He heard his cue as one of the punks say, "STOP INSULTING ME!" Quickly entering the nook, he showed up just in time to grab the idiot's fist to prevent it from connecting with 'Aki's' face.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY MR. URAMESHI, BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO US AND THEN SHE STARTED TO INSULT US AND WE KEPT WARNING HER BUT-!" Automatically his ears were overwhelmed by the punks screeching, and his hands flew up to his head in a frail attempt to protect his ears from the idiot's shrieking.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled loudly, futilely trying to guard his sensitive hearing, clasping his ears in pain.

Seeing 'Aki' glance at him, he quickly remembered his prepared speech that he made-up in advance. Gathering all the laughter he had contained since the beginning of the day, he started to speak in a preppy tone.

"Look, buddy, I just asked you to make sure no one came by the fountain because I didn't want the janitor to mess with it. See, no offense guys, but the tough look's all ya got, nothin' else." Yusuke turned to look at the wall and started muttering, "I mean, it must be the only water fountain in the whole school that hasn't exploded in my face. I swear, th' old man _must_ have a valve in his office that controls the water pressure…" and he drifted off, getting caught up in the moment, and started to mutter incoherently about spy cameras, the FBI, his mother, and Kayko… and it would've gone on if he hadn't heard the blond punk speak up.

"Oh… sorry, Mr. Urameshi…"

Yusuke turned around and smiled widely, which visibly nerved the two boys up pretty well.

"It's okay, guys, I'll even let it slide if you don't do it again. I mean, you almost punched a nerd's face in!" Yusuke decided to poke a little fun at 'Aki' and started to snicker gleefully.

"Uh… thank you, Mr. Urameshi…?"

It unnerved him a little that he provoked so much fear into the kids at school, but he ignored it and continued with his little banter.

"C'mon, guys, I won't hit you, I swear! CAN'T YOU TELL WHEN A GUY IS JOKING?" he yelled, though not angrily. If anything, his voice developed a tipsy tone as his smile grew.

Figuring that he had played enough with the group he took the time to examine 'Aki' up and down. He could tell that 'he' didn't like it every much, but he ignored her as well. Finally he concluded that this was the 'guy' they were looking for and spoke up.

"Now _you_ look like a newbie. Come with me and I'll show you around."

He saw as 'his' frame became hesitant, but 'he' joined him anyway even though 'he' did not drop 'his' guard even momentarily.

"What's your name?" he asked 'him' causally, though his eyes were focused ahead of them. He had calmed down after allowing his giddiness to escape him.

"What's yours?" 'he' retorted. Obviously, 'he' still didn't trust him enough. Yusuke decided to play around.

"I asked first." It was a sly remark, but he couldn't help it.

'Aki' sighed in irritation. "Fine It's Ri- I mean, it's Aki. Aki Urata. Now, what's yours?"

_Yet another fact confirmed…_

"I am The Great Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke was surprised when he heard 'him' laughing quietly. Just when he was about to ask, 'he' responded with, "What kind of name is 'The Great Yusuke Urameshi'?"

Now he was getting irritated. People didn't usually laugh when they heard his name, though he didn't see why anyone would.

"Well, what kind of name is Aki Urata?"

"I dunno. That's not my name…" 'he' muttered. Yusuke looked at 'him' funny.

_Well… that was unexpected… but yet another verity proven!_

Still, Yusuke didn't pursue the matter. Instead, he decided that he would pretend that he didn't hear it at all, and it would've been true had he been a normal human being.

Suddenly he asked out of the blue, "You really do like mind games, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just stating the obvious," he responded with a shrug. "It's what _I_ do."

"Really." 'Aki' looked uninterested in the fact.

For some unknown reason, Yusuke decided that he wanted to start bragging.

"Yeah. I also kick a lot of ass."

"I'm sure you do." This time, 'Aki' seemed skeptical.

As much as Yusuke wanted to prove to 'him' that he _did_ 'kick ass', Yusuke dodged the obvious insult and asked another question of his own.

"Do you fight?"

"I don't brawl. It's never worth it."

"Really." Yusuke mentally stored that bit of information before he resumed his silent stature.

As they continued to walk towards the building, though 'Aki' didn't know it, he saw 'him' peek a glance behind 'him'. He guessed that 'he' sensed Kurama who had started following them a while back. Being a reincarnated spirit thief, sneaking was easy for him, so the chances of him being caught by 'Aki's' wandering eyes were slim-to-none. Yusuke almost laughed when he saw 'his' doubtful expression, but held it in as he continued to pretend that he didn't notice anything. Besides, the whole ordeal was an distraction to get 'Aki' into the building, and they were now, in the building going up the flight of stairs leading to the rooftop.

Yusuke noted that Kurama had stopped following them a few moments back, and had jumped to his perch on the roof where he could observe their target unnoticed. Quickly, the two opened the door to the rooftop, joining another fellow member out in the open range.

"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara greeted in his usual scruffy voice as he grinned stupidly and waved madly, as if he thought they wouldn't be able to see him if he just stood there.

Yusuke, once again, ignored the silent snickering coming from 'Aki' and addressed Kuwabara quietly.

"Good, Hiei gave you the message. Listen Kuwabara, I'd like for you to meet… _Aki_ Urata. _He's_ new here and I thought maybe you and I could show _him_ around the place. Y'know, a little-one-on-one, _mono-a-mono_ talk…?" It was really hard for him to disregard the bubbling laughter forming in the back of his throat and he noticed that Kuwabara was also fighting the same hindrance.

"And what are you laughing at, you big lug?"

At first, Yusuke thought that 'he' was talking to him, but then he noticed that her death glare was focused on Kuwabara with her teeth set in a fierce scowl, her fists stiffly at her side and her feet on tiptoe.

Yusuke looked meaningfully at Kuwabara before he heard a voice in his head. It was Kurama's.

**_I guess she heard you, Kuwabara…_** Kurama started to laugh quietly in his head in amusement.

**_What is it, Kurama? _**Yusuke asked in irritation.

_**No need to get annoyed, Yusuke. Hiei and I have discussed it and we think you should wait to tell her. It's not like we won't get another chance. But first, Hiei would like to give her something to keep her occupied for a while. Be prepared as our new friend receives it…**_

**_Wait! What's 'he' gonna get? _**Kuwabara's question was left unanswered as Kurama's presence left their minds, leaving them feeling very empty…

Yusuke waited for a moment before stealing a glance at 'Aki'. He saw Kuwabara do the same thing. They watched as 'Aki's' brow started to wrinkle in concentration. Suddenly, their sixth sense was overwhelmed with a unusual power. It wasn't Kurama's, it wasn't either or theirs, it wasn't Hiei's-

It was 'Aki's'.

It was coming from 'his' hands, as it emitted blue wisps of energy. Such strong energy, Yusuke was starting to think of 'Aki' as a threat. Not much of one, but still enough to make him loose his breath. 'Aki' seemed to notice the power coming from her hands as well, for 'he' jerked in surprise and instantly let go of whatever 'he' was holding on to. 'His' eyes shot up to meet theirs for a few seconds before 'he' hurriedly spoke.

"I'm sorry, it was _lovely_ meeting you guys, but I'm afraid I must be off, I'm mussing my class and I'd like to avoid getting into further trouble." And with that, 'he' turned around, yanked the door open and sped out of sight.

The two were silent before looking at each other in confusion. After a moment, Kuwabara asked again, "What'd she get?"

Yusuke sighed and sunk to the ground.

"Freaked out," he answered in a monotone.


End file.
